


i like us better intertwined

by willbemine



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, its short and sweet i promise, they take a nap together, uhh i think thats everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willbemine/pseuds/willbemine
Summary: Changmin feels the bed dip next to him, the sheets rustling as Chanhee tucks himself in. “I hope you don’t mind.”His eyes slowly open, and then he’s face to face with his best friend.So pretty.“I never do.” Changmin replies, a tired smile spreading across his face.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	i like us better intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> title from cool by dua lipa

It’s 9 in the morning when Changmin is woken up by a knock on his bedroom door. 

“Come in,” he calls sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes. There’s only a handful of people it could be. 

“Your mom let me in.” Chanhee whispers, and Changmin feels the bed dip next to him, the sheets rustling as Chanhee tucks himself in. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

Changmin’s eyes slowly open, and then he’s face to face with his best friend.  _ So pretty _ . “I never do.” He replies, a tired smile spreading across his face. “Are they away again?” 

Chanhee nods, barely holding back a yawn. “They’ve got more business in Japan.” He always finds it harder to fall asleep when his parents go away for business, telling Changmin one day that being in the house alone makes him feel uneasy. 

Occasionally, Changmin will stay over, but Chanhee hates to ask, hates to think of himself as a burden. 

There’s silence between them for a moment, as Changmin’s tired mind tries to string a sentence together. He hates the way Chanhee’s parents can just leave their son completely at the drop of the hat for business, and he knows Chanhee feels guilty about hating it too. 

“When we’re older,” Changmin pauses to yawn. “When we’re older we’ll live together. And I’ll never go on business trips, so you don’t have to be alone.” 

If Chanhee feels the longing fuelling Changmin’s words, he doesn’t question it. Instead, he hums in agreement, sounding content, his eyes closing as at the same time as a smile stretches across his face. “That sounds nice” 

Changmin watches his friend fall asleep, his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. 

...

The afternoon is almost over when Changmin is woken up once again, this time by his mother clearing her throat. She’s stood at the end of his bed, a fond smile on her face as she looks down at her son and his best friend. 

While they were asleep, Chanhee had managed to burrow himself into Changmin’s arms, their legs now entangled. The two of them were so close, Changmin started to fear that the other boy could feel his - suddenly erratic - heartbeat. 

“I’m going to the shops.” She tells him, voice soft, to not wake up Chanhee. “Tell him he can stay for dinner.” Changmin nods, careful not to move too much. His mother takes a step back towards the door, pausing for a moment. “You might want to tell him… something else as well.” He feels his face flush red at that, nodding again at her. 

She goes, closing the door behind her, and then it’s just Changmin and Chanhee again. 

Not much time passes before the older boy starts to stir in Changmin’s arms, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. When he realises the position they’re in, Chanhee turns a soft pink. It suits him. “Sorry.” He mumbles sleepily, already starting to drift off once more.

Neither of them move. 

The room is bathed in golden light, and with the way that it hits Chanhee, Changmin thinks his best friend looks angelic. Without thinking, he leans in and presses a peck on the other lips. Horrified, Changmin recoils, suddenly realising what he’s done. He’s made a mistake, he’s been selfish and now he’s thrown away his friendship. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that. Just pretend it didn’t happen, please.” He is talking fast, his voice too loud in the quiet afternoon, breaking the sanctity of his bedroom. 

Chanhee’s nose scrunches, and he slowly pries his eyes open again, studying Changmin. A moment passes, and then he’s smiling. “You’re so silly.” Chanhee teases, moving closer, and closer, until their lips are pushed together once more. 

It’s just a simple press of lips, but Changmin swears he feels the world stop around him. He wants to stay in this moment forever, kissing his best friend on a golden Saturday afternoon. When Chanhee pulls away, Changmin doesn’t do anything to stop the grin that spreads across his face. “I really like you.” 

“You’re so silly.” Chanhee repeats, smile mirroring Changmin’s. He gives him another peck, intertwining their hands. “I know.” 


End file.
